An optical unit for photographing which is mounted on a cell phone or the like includes a movable body provided with a lens, a lens drive mechanism for magnetically driving the movable body in an optical axis direction, and a photographing unit in which an imaging element is supported on a support body. In the optical unit for photographing, it is preferable to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a hand shake of a user. Therefore, in a digital camera or the like, a technique has been proposed that a movable module provided with a photographing unit is swung by an actuator to correct a shake of the hand (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Further, in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, in order that the rigidity of a cable extended from the movable module and a repulsive force when the cable has been bent do not disturb the swing of the movable module, a structure in which a cable is bent is adopted, or a structure is adopted in which the extended directions of a plurality of cables are different from each other.
[PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-166202
[PTL 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-178045
However, the rigidity of a cable itself is large and its repulsive force when it has been bent is large and thus, like the structures described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, even when a structure in which a cable is partially bent is adopted or, even when a structure in which extended directions of a plurality of cables are different from each other is adopted, the swing of the movable module is disturbed by the cable.